kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
2017: Grand Climax!
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Den-O tribute arc. It features Sougo's first full transformation into GrandZi-O and the second battle between himself and Oma Zi-O. Synopsis After obtaining the Den-O Ridewatch, the new GrandZi-O Ridewatch suddenly formed in Sougo's hands! A Ridewatch that contains the strongest of powers: the combined strength of all the past Heisei Riders! However, after Yuto Sakurai and Deneb intervened in the timeline, in order to prevent Sougo from becoming the demonic king of the future, the GrandZi-O Ridewatch disappeared! After returning to 9 5 Do, Sougo and the others realize that Takuya (Another Den-O) strongly wished for something, and once that wish is fulfilled, the contract with the Imagin will be complete, however... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Den-O: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. However, since Sougo doesn't remember the DenLiner, Another Den-O, and Imagin in the previous episode, the film might as well be non-canon, as previously stated by the show's producer Shinichiro Shirakura.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1096789286249160704 Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz, Urataros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos, Deneb: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Another Den-O, Oma Zi-O: *Mole Imagin, New Mole Imagin: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Normal: ***Build RabbitTank Form, Kuuga Mighty Form, OOO Tatoba Combo, Gaim Orange Arms, Den-O Sword Form (From Den-O Episode 18) **All Twenty Time Break: ***Build Genius Form (From Build Episode 40), Gaim Suika Arms (From Gaim Episode 7), OOO Gatakiriba Combo (From OOO Episode 6), Kuuga Pegasus Form (From Kuuga Episode 24) *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Titan Sword (From Kuuga Episode 10), Fullbottle Buster (From Build Episode 28) EP18 DEN-O SUMMONING.png|Den-O Sword Form being summoned GZ with Titan Sowrd.png|Grand Zi-O using Titan Sword GZ with FB.png|Grand Zi-O using Fullbottle Buster (with FullFull RabbitTank Bottle (Tank Mode) inside) ATTB Ver 1 Step 1.png|Build Genius Form, Gaim Suika Arms, OOO Gatakiriba Combo, Kuuga Pegasus Form being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Other Form Changes *Den-O - Sword Form , Climax Form *Zeronos - Altair Form, Vega Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: GrandZi-O ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Shippu) ***Woz: Ginga (Finaly) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *The scene where the Legend Rider statue surface started to break reuses and updated footage from the opening. Albeit this time, there's also a Zi-O statue. *The "Climax" in the title is a reference to Den-O's Climax Form. *Woz appears able to subdue Momotaro's will and control his body as he was able to cancel WozGingaFinaly's transformation. Although this may hint that Woz is a Singularity Point, known for suppressing the will of an Imagin, he isn't one since Woz can be affected by the changes of time. **However, Woz did temporarily board the DenLiner and passengers who enter the train temporarily gain Singularity Point status, it may explain how he was able to suppress Momotaro's will at the end. *In a shot of the All Twenty Time Break scene, toys of the Gouram and Suika Arms are used instead of CGI. *This episode is the final Heisei Rider tribute arc in Kamen Rider Zi-O. The acqusition of the Drive Ridewatch will be explained in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. *This episode features a new insert song by Rider Chips called "Next New Wφrld". *The Rouze Card projections that Oma Zi-O uses to attack Sougo were Spade Ace and Diamond Ace. This is another hint that Oma Zi-O could use other Heisei Riders' powers beside the main Riders. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2017：グランド・クライマックス！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2017：グランド・クライマックス！ References Category:Crossovers